


Ten Times

by rudbeckia



Series: Ten plus one [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, abandoned attempt at anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ten kisses prompts but tbh when I'm writing Hitaka I'm writing pron. Live with it.Hux and Mitaka meet up via a hook-up app. They can satisfy each other's desires, but can't possibly have a relationship. Can they?Link is:prompts





	1. Hesitant

Hux watched the door. He thought he should be embarrassed: it might be humiliating if any of the top brass knew that he relied on the relative anonymity of hook-up apps for pleasures of the flesh. But he wasn't the only one. Even on _The Finalizer_ he was not alone in his predicament: he had browsed through profiles that were not anonymised enough and identified fellow officers by their words or something in their profile pictures. He'd seen the edge of Colonel Kaplan's tattoo. One young officer showed his rank insignia beside his _other_ qualifications and Hux knew the fool had earned the nickname _Major Dick Smallman._ Another cupped her left breast in her right hand and with her left she modestly covered her cunt with her command cap. Hux could barely look Unamo in the eye since finding that artistic delicacy. A more prominent resident of _The Finalizer_ simply posted a picture of his impressive eight-pack and assumed the toned, pale flesh with its scattering of moles and treasure-trail of sparse dark down, and an erection that surely made the average lonely officer's eyes water, would be enough to secure him comfort on solitary off-duty cycles. But Hux was not about to fall for that one again. He'd seen the target loitering in his designated place and walked away without making eye contact.

No. Hux waited for someone suitably discreet to slip into the officers' mess, look around and occupy the agreed space by the bar. Hux's personal viewing gallery. His own profile was minimalist: a photo that showed his back and his arse, posed for maximum muscle tone (which wasn't much, Hux admitted), along with a sentence describing him as a busy officer with no time for romance. Phasma had taken the picture for him and he'd scrutinised it for any clue as to his identity. As far as he could see, all a prospective hook-up could tell was that he was human, pale-skinned and of slender build. The man he waited for was also pale and slender, dark haired if the flooring matched the flag, and (in Hux's opinion) nicely proportioned - toned enough to show he trained regularly but not so much that he looked like he'd expect a drip-feed of compliments. The brief details he had uploaded told Hux all he needed to know: not looking for commitment, available during delta shift, and fond of giving head.

When the temporary object of Hux's desires finally arrived, Hux sighed and almost left. But something in the lieutenant's demeanour made him wait and watch for a minute. Mitaka's eyes roved the room and he ran a hand through his hair. Had he used a sanisteam? Is that why the man was a few minutes behind schedule? Mitaka barely registered Hux's presence at a table in the corner, or perhaps he just chose to look away. Hux smirked and called the trooper on bar duty to his table, slipped him a credit for his discretion and a note for Mitaka. This could be fun.

Mitaka jumped when the barman tapped his shoulder and held out the note, careful to keep his attention away from Hux. Mitaka took the slip of flimsi, read the message, looked around the bar again, smoothing imaginary creases from his regulation off-duty attire, and walked away. Hux gave him a five minute head start and followed. The note was the address and entry code for the room he had chosen. It was a vacant bunkroom in the officers' deck - quarters for four officers of the rank of major - and more luxurious than a mere lieutenant enjoyed. Hux wondered where the lower ranks met for their sordid little trysts. Did they get each other off in supply closets and 'fresher enclosures, or did they not mind if a bunk-mate walked in? Perhaps he should look into feeding the junior officers the same cocktail he insisted Phasma give to the stormtroopers to curb their baser desires. But no. Then he himself would be stuck with Kylo Ren's probable need for praise, or Kaplan's smug confidence.

Hux entered the room and locked the door behind him. Mitaka clicked to attention and snapped out a salute.  
"Sir! I was not aware this room was in use. I will–"  
"Oh do shut up, Mitaka." Hux feigned boredom and unfastened his belt. "You're here for me."  
Hux's belt clunked to the floor and Mitaka's expression flashed through fear, horror and disbelief.  
"Sir. Um, you're my commanding officer and–"  
"Well you had better make a good job of this, then, hadn't you?" Hux intended humour but Mitaka looked wretched. Hux sighed. "Look, we are both here for a simple reason. I want to get off. You want to get off. If you like I'll blindfold you and you can pretend I'm someone else. Who would you rather suck off?"  
Mitaka swallowed and glanced nervously at his general.  
"Uuh...n..no sir. I am a little surprised. That's all. Umm...may I undress you?"  
"Oh please," Hux cocked an eyebrow and went for maximum sarcasm. "Would you?"  
That did it. Mitaka sniggered behind his hand and moved close enough to pull Hux's tunic over his head, followed by his undershirt. Mitaka pushed Hux's uniform trousers and leggings and underwear down to mid thigh and sank to his knees.

Hux couldn't help the noise that escaped his mouth. Mitaka knew what he was doing. His tongue worked swirls around Hux's head while his lips closed around his shaft and made him weak, and his hand clasped just tight enough around the base of Hux's cock to add delightful friction. The fingers of Mitaka's other hand teased at Hux's balls and pushed at his entrance. Hux wasn't going to last. He grabbed a handful of Mitaka's hair - definitely fresh from a proper sanisteam - and pulled him off.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Hux heard nervousness in Mitaka's voice but kept his eyes closed.  
"Fuck! No. Just... make it last a little longer. Please? I'll... I'll do you after. If you want."  
"After. Hmm. Can I fuck you?"  
Hux groaned. This was too much decision making for his current mental state.  
"Lieutenant I would agree to anything right now if it got your mouth around my cock again and got you to slow down."  
Unseen, Mitaka flushed even pinker than he already was. This was a fantasy come true. He stood up, pushed Hux back until he overbalanced and crashed backwards onto one of the bunks, and straddled Hux's legs. Mitaka leaned forwards and sucked the head of Hux's cock back into his mouth.

Hux lay back. This was better than any of the faceless grunts or uniform officers he'd hooked up with, and far better than he'd expected on seeing Mitaka stake his place by the bar. What harm was there in–  
_Aaaaah! AahtheretherethereAaahyes_  
–indulging the man–  
_ohohohohfuckyesyesfuckyes_

Hux felt white heat coil and surge in his groin, burn through his core and explode into his brain. He gripped the edges of the narrow mattress and cried out in ecstasy then flopped back, panting, mouth gaping and drooling a little. Mitaka laughed without derision.  
"Was that to your liking, sir?"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Ah, no," Mitaka's voice carried no scorn. "I'd rather fuck _you,_ sir."

Hux knew he'd almost bargained, he'd almost said yes in the heat of the moment and his cheeks flamed at the thought of going back on words he'd vowed even only in thought.  
"It's okay, sir. I got what I came for too."  
Mitaka's words filtered through slowly. By the time Hux understood, Mitaka was upright and uncomfortably adjusting himself in his loose slacks. Hux stretched and rolled onto his side.  
"Come here."  
"You don't have to."  
"Come here! Lie beside me. Here. On your back."

Hux shuffled closer to the wall. Mitaka lay as directed beside his general, and Hux put a warm hand down Mitaka's pants to press on his erection.  
"Hmm. I said I'd do you too. A promise is a promise. What do you want?"  
Mitaka's breath choked him. He covered his mouth for a second.  
"Whatever you feel like giving, sir!"  
"Huh!" Hux sighed and smiled. "Such a low demand."  
Hux pushed Mitaka's clothing out of the way and clasped his hand loosely around his erection, stroked him slowly until the man was hot and hard, then faster until Mitaka came with a cry stifled by his own fist in his mouth. It made Hux smile to cause such pleasure. He patted Mitaka's face.

Mitaka's breathing returned to normal and Hux removed the hand that caressed his cheek, placing it lightly across the man's chest.  
Mitaka smiled. "Can I use the sanisteam here?"  
"Yes, so will I." Hux stretched and yawned. He was suddenly in need of sleep and it felt good.  
"And you will leave me a good review?"  
Hux shot into wakefulness. Of course! They would be required to leave stars or a few words about their hookup. He tightened his arm across Mitaka's chest.  
"Um. Look," Hux said, more unsure of himself than ever.  
"I'll say five stars if you will."  
"Oh! Yes, that sounds... satisfactory. Okay."  
Hux sat up and Mitaka sat up beside him. They looked at each other, slight frowns matching. Mitaka bit his lip and moved in first but Hux was only a thought behind. Their lips touched once, no, twice, and they each drew back with a laugh at how ridiculous they were.


	2. Breathless

Mitaka smiled as he read again the five star comment Hux had left him one standard hour after their hook-up. He'd read it every night since. He had left something suitable for Hux too, a glowing but vague endorsement. After all, he'd been good with his hands. It hadn't been anything like the fantasy encounters that Mitaka's mind entertained on sleepless nights, trying to be silent to avoid rousing any of the three other lieutenants who snored behind partitions nearby. He closed the app, stashed his personal datapad under his bed, and let his hand drift to his cock and his mind to that pale torso with its scant muscle definition. He recreated his view of soft, red-gold hair, the feel of Hux's heavy cock in his mouth, the indecent sounds the man made when he'd slowed down and teased, able to enjoy the experience so much more than the quick encounter he'd expected. He thought of the way Hux had insisted on giving some kind of pleasure in return despite assurance that there was no expectation on his part. 

He dwelt on the kiss they'd almost shared before Mitaka had helped Hux out of his boots and waited to use the precious sanisteam after him. What if he'd– 

Mitaka frowned and opened his eyes to the darkness, focusing on the tiny red and amber indicator lights that bathed the dorm in a calm glow. He should not be fantasising about actually _kissing_ a superior officer. Especially not _that_ superior officer. There were rules for a reason. Overly warm, he shuffled uncomfortably onto his stomach and thought about the technical specs for the ventral cannon and targeting arrays. He had to face Hux on the bridge soon, and present a professional, military bearing at all times. It would not do to be caught staring or daydreaming on duty.

Although...  
Mitaka pondered the evidence and wondered again if he was imagining things. The General had been his usual efficient self, patrolling the bridge from the observation walkway and looking down over the consoles of his subordinates. Had Hux lingered over his duty station a little longer than usual? Had his words, completely calm and authoritative, been softer than before? Had their brief moments of eye contact been charged with more than professional courtesy? 

Mitaka reached under his bed and retrieved his datapad, connecting it to his personal comm. Under cover of his blankets he opened the app and tapped out a hook-up request, shut off his datapad and stowed it again. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep but when his alarm summoned him from his bunk six hours later he'd had little rest.

But he had had a reply. A time, a room number and a code.

Somehow, Mitaka got through his shift without smirking or blushing. He just had time to freshen up before scurrying along his corridor and clanging up durasteel staircases to an upper deck he had never visited. It looked exactly the same as every other accommodation deck - a grid of narrow corridors intersecting at right angles, functional and plain floors and walls and doors, security pads set to recognise handprints and override codes. Mitaka counted the intersections until he found the correct cross-passage, then counted again until he stood outside a door. He checked the number again and entered the code. The door slid open and he stepped inside.

"Oh good, you're punctual." Hux sat at a small desk stacked with datapads. He took one, read and hummed a satisfied _mm-hmm!_ before tapping it and balancing it on a different pile. "Can you take orders, officer? Would you be so good as to undress while I finish this? Take your time."  
"Uh? Oh. Yes sir."  
Mitaka stripped slowly, folding each garment as he removed it, placing it on the only other chair. Three more datapads moved from in-tray to out-tray, Hux swivelled in his chair to watch, eyes occasionally glancing over the top to measure Mitaka's progress. When Mitaka stood nude and a little unsure, Hux pushed his chair back and held out his left leg.  
"Lieutenant, my boots will not remove themselves, will they?"  
Mitaka sprang into action. He eased Hux's boots off and set them aside, then pulled the socks from his feet.  
"Take care with my uniform."  
Hux stood up, turning and stepping this way and that under Mitaka's guidance until he was also unclothed, and affecting an expression that verged on boredom.

"So, what can you do to lighten my mood, lieutenant? Something to take my mind off my paperwork for a while?"  
Although flattered to be summoned to what looked like Hux's quarters, Mitaka was not in the mood to be ordered around. He took a risk. He stood back and looked Hux up and down then met his gaze with an insolent smirk. "I'm at your command, General. I could go down on you again since you seemed to like that, sir, but what I really want is to fuck your brains out over your desk until all you can think about is my cock in your arse and how much you want me to touch you so that you come over your latest staffing figures."

Hux gaped at his subordinate officer. He had never in his entire military career been spoken back to in this manner. From the first time he had stared down a recruit and ordered him to strike a fellow cadet, Hux had been obeyed without challenge by those in lower ranks. He felt heat rise up his neck and breath catch in his throat. It was an outrage. It was unacceptable. It was _new_ and that made him feel a tingle, a fire low in his belly. He swallowed and looked away. "I don't want your cock in me, lieutenant."  
Mitaka shrugged. "I won't deny that's a disappointment, sir, but it's up to you. How do you feel about getting fingered?"  
Hux's eyebrows raised. Mitaka frowned.  
"You... uh, sir, you have had someone _do_ that to you before, huh?"  
Hux shook his head slowly and Mitaka grinned, at least partly in relief at not having been dismissed for insubordination.  
"Oh! Oh sir. I think you might like this."

Mitaka searched his pile of discarded clothing until he found the pocket of his tunic, collected the contents and put them on the only available surface - Hux's in-tray. He put his hand flat on Hux's chest and guided him back until the General sat on his chair, then knelt between his knees. Hux frowned.  
"I don't see how thaaAAAH ah!"  
Mitaka tried not to giggle around the head of Hux's hardening cock, warm on his tongue. Hux slouched back, hips sliding forward, thighs parting, hands gripping the armrests. Mitaka flicked his tongue a couple of times then gently sucked and swallowed, pulling more of the length into his mouth until he thought he might gag. He pulled off slowly, hands on Hux's knees, pushing his legs wider. He let Hux's cock slap onto his stomach, pulled Hux forward until his hips barely perched on the chair, and reached for the supplies in Hux's in-tray.

"Fuck me!"  
"Ooh, may I?"  
"No."  
Mitaka looked up. Hux had his eyes closed but permission was denied with delight. He pulled on the thin surgical glove, snapping it around his wrist for effect after pulling the fingers smooth. Hux looked down at him.  
"If I wanted a medical exam I would have called for a medidroid. What are you do... oooh!"  
Mitaka had finished lubing his gloved fingers and leaned forward, nuzzling at Hux's balls, sucking one into his mouth. He did the same with the other then returned his attention to Hux's cock. He could, thought Mitaka, get to like it a lot. 

Mitaka counted. He thought music would be nice, help him to take his time and make sure Hux wanted him again, but he hadn't thought to suggest it. Maybe next... if there was a next time. Even a recording of the General's favourite motivational speeches would serve to keep him from rushing to get Hux off too quickly. He counted slowly to one hundred, up and then down to one again, lavishing attention on Hux's cock and listening to the man groan, gasp and whimper, feeling him twitch and slowing down, holding his lips still and swirling his soft tongue then making his tongue point and flick across the slit. He played with Hux's balls, cupping and stroking, slipping a bare, dry finger back along Hux's sweat-slick seam to touch his puckered entrance. 

He could feel Hux twitch again. Mitaka brought his gloved, lubed hand up. He circled around Hux's tight ring, adding pressure each time until the tip of his index finger slipped past the first muscle. Hux gasped _yes!_ and clenched. Mitaka waited for a few seconds and pushed deeper, past the second ring, and waited again. Hux laughed and peered down from barely-open eyes.  
"Don't stop what you were doing to my penis. I like that."  
Mitaka grinned back, kissed, licked and bit a trail up Hux's inner thigh and clasped Hux's cock loosely in his free hand. He leaned in and put his mouth back to work. 

Mitaka closed his eyes too and hummed in satisfaction around Hux's cock as he pushed his finger deeper. He circled and crooked, wondering when to withdraw and try pushing the tips of two fingers, twice the fun, into Hux. Hux tensed, half-sat up and cried out a warning. Mitaka moved his head and watched Hux spurt over his own stomach then collapse back into his reclined position. Mitaka eased his finger out slowly, taking pleasure from the filthy noises Hux made in response.

Glove peeled off and discarded, wipes used to clean them both up enough, Hux stood and took Mitaka's hand.  
"Up!"  
Mitaka stood, rubbed at his stiff knees and smiled.  
"Did you like that?"  
Hux nodded. One arm clamped around Mitaka's shoulders and Hux leaned in, a hand on his face, fingers in his hair, warm lips on his. Mitaka surged to meet the kiss. He knew it was stupid, a heat of the moment thing that would embarrass them both in a few seconds, but he kissed Hux back anyway. 

It seemed to last forever. Mitaka broke away only to be chased and caught. Hux stopped for air only for Mitaka to pull him back down with handfuls of shiny red hair. Mitaka pushed Hux off eventually.  
"Sir, sorry. I shouldn't be doing that."  
"Doing what?" demanded Hux.  
"Kissing you as if we–"  
"Lieutenant, you just had your lips and tongue all over my genitals and your finger somewhere _very_ pleasurable that I was only theoretically aware of before today. I hardly think a kiss is the most insubordinate thing that has happened in the past half hour."  
Mitaka sniggered and Hux kissed him again, pulling their bodies tight together and, no doubt, feeling the hard length of Mitaka's cock against his skin.  
"So, Lieutenant. Do _you_ enjoy the feeling of someone else's finger in your arse?" Mitaka looked up into Hux's amused expression and nodded. Hux smirked. "Hmm. I do hope gloves come in pairs."


	3. Distraction

Hux settled in his office with his usual paperwork. Datapads were stacked two-deep in his in-tray, the result of an investigation into an unfortunate incident involving Kylo Ren, destruction of First Order property, and a couple of Petty Officers who seemed to have developed amnesia. Added to that were the associated financial documents and requisitions from the repair crews. Hux sighed. He lifted the first datapad, gritted his teeth and groaned at the sheer volume of information he had to wade through in order to do his job properly. He returned that task to the pile and chose another.

 _Be strategic,_ he told himself. _Time management is key!_ Hux ordered all his tasks by urgency and then by estimated completion time. The pile looked just as large, but a little less daunting. He checked his chrono, worked out what time it would be when he finished and tapped his cheek with a finger. Completing all this was surely worth some kind of reward, and it would perhaps speed him through the most mundane tasks if he knew Mitaka would soon arrive to make him think more pleasant thoughts.

 _Mitaka,_ thought Hux with a frown, _the same insubordinate lieutenant again? Might be a bad idea._ But the more he thought about it, especially while checking off the quickest, most trivial items on his to do list, the more he thought he deserved to have Mitaka’s mouth wrapped around his cock again. It had been more than eight standard cycles since their last hook-up: long enough for the lieutenant to know that there was no nascent attachment between them. Still…

Hux took out his personal datapad and opened the app. He glanced through profiles with images of prize flesh and lean skin, paused with raised eyebrows at Kylo Ren’s new profile picture which showed his angular jaw above his impressive torso, but Mitaka’s was the only one he saved to his _To Do_ list. He checked his chrono again. Three hours should be enough. He sent the hook-up request before he had the chance to change his mind again and set to clearing his in-tray.

Mitaka was punctual. Hux startled at the sound of his door opening and closing because he was not finished. He tutted quietly. It wasn’t like him to misjudge how long a task should take. Hux glanced up and waved at the spare chair.  
“Won’t be long. Want to finish this. There’s stuff in the conservator. Help yourself.”  
“You keep your lube in the conservator? That’s brave!” Mitaka sat and watched Hux work.  
Hux smirked. “Not usually, I keep some in there just for your hot little arse, lieutenant. I meant there's food, idiot.”  
“Oh my heart!” Mitaka pantomimed clutching at his chest. “You mean you have other convenient fuckbuddies besides me?”  
Hux sniggered and turned his head to see Mitaka’s smile. “Of course, at least a dozen of them. Give me ten minutes, maybe fifteen.”  
“You should have a party, sir. Might open more than just your eyes.”  
Hux shook his head but laughed.  
“Shut up, lieutenant.”

Hux got on with his last datapad. He hunched over his desk, elbows on the cool surface, chin on one hand, finger of the other tapping now and then to advance the document. Something touched his neck and he jumped.  
“Lieutenant! I said give me fifteen minutes. My time matters and this is important.”  
“It’s been half an hour, sir. Do you want me to go?”  
“What? No! I want you to sit down and let me finish my work. As soon as I am done we can… Lieutenant? What do you think you are doing?”  
Hux frowned as Mitaka efficiently shed his clothes and perched, naked, on the edge of his desk.  
“Wouldn’t want to waste any of your time, sir. Carry on, sir.”  
“Uh? Vey well.” Hux returned his attention to the next paragraph of turgid prose but his eyes would not stay on the text. He scowled at Mitaka’s smirk. “Can you sit somewhere else?”

Mitaka sighed and moved. Hux read through the same paragraph for the third time without it getting any clearer. He muttered something uncomplimentary and stretched. Mitaka kneaded his tense shoulders and Hux sighed, then sniggered at the sensation of Mitaka’s lips on his neck again.  
“Stop it. I have to concentrate.”  
“So sorry,” murmured Mitaka, kissing Hux’s ear.  
“Lieutenant! Desist!”  
“At once, sir.” Mitaka kissed the back of Hux’s neck, twice.  
“I am SERIOUS!”  
Hux pushed his chair out and turned to glare at Mitaka. Mitaka took two steps backwards. He spoke quickly, “Sorry, sir. You’re too busy. I’ll go.”

Mitaka scooped up his clothes and made for the door. Hux shot to his feet and followed.  
“Wait!”  
Hux reached out a hand and tried to grasp Mitaka’s arm but he slipped away. Mitaka stopped just before the door and hurriedly pulled on his clothes.  
“Did you bring me here just to show me how meaningless this is? I thought–“ Mitaka shook his head and laughed once. “Never mind what I thought. Goodnight, General.”  
The door hissed and Mitaka was gone.


	4. In the moment

Mitaka steered his thoughts away from General Hux as much as possible in the couple of days after his embarrassment. On return to his quarters, he’d paused in a quiet corridor to clench his jaw and squeeze his eyes shut to prevent himself from crying and making his red face look even worse. One of his bunkmates had asked _what’s wrong?_ and that almost ended him. He’d growled _nothing_ and let the angry tears fall while his comrade offered a consoling hug.

Hux, however, was not to be avoided. Mitaka kept his eyes on his console whenever the General was present on the walkway above his station, giving the impression of studious attention to detail. When protocol demanded that he speak, he addressed Hux in clipped, formal tones, staring at a spot a few inches beyond the General’s shoulder. 

He’d get over it. Once the embarrassment and the anger melted into a kind of moping dissatisfaction, Mitaka determined that he would make an effort to get over it faster. On one of his off duty shifts he decided to arrange a hook-up with someone else, someone more willing to treat him as an equal once the uniforms came off. He lay on his bunk, turned on his datapad and activated the app. He scrolled through profiles and saved a couple of potentials. Out of some form of curiosity, Mitaka opened Hux’s profile too. He stared. Hux’s pale skin was still there, but overwritten with a single word: _apology?_ His profile had a brief addition too, an admission that _this user regrets an error of judgement._ Mitaka read it and cursed.

He would not send a message.

Absolutely not.

Not even anonymously.

_You won’t get laid with a profile like that!_

Mitaka cursed again after sending and wished the app had some kind of _seek and destroy_ function for messages sent without sufficient thought. He checked again half an hour later and he had no messages. Hux probably wouldn’t link the comment with him at all, he reasoned. He’d probably assume some random user left it while browsing for something more to their liking. Mitaka read Hux’s profile again and anger flared at the ambiguity of the message. In an act of impulsive pique, he deleted his profile. He rattled the partition between his bunk and the next.  
“Hey, Eljit? Got a minute?”  
Mitaka peered around the flimsy barrier. His bunkmate looked up from his datapad.  
“Yes, if it’s quick. I’m studying to get promoted out of this hole.”  
“I need you to take a picture.”  
“Of you?”  
“Yes. Um…” Mitaka blushed and looked down. Eljit laughed.  
“Aww Doph, isn’t the last one getting you anywhere? Okay. Drop them and I’ll see what I can do. Oh-ho! Did I tell you I hooked up with Unamo and she brought a gorgeous blonde along too? It was _intense._ I was, um, _in_ the blonde while Unamo did oral on her then they swapped. I wasn’t allowed to come until they’d finished. Fuck, that was something. I felt like a human dildo. You should–”  
“Please shut up and take the bloody picture, Elli!”  
“Well sorr-eee. I thought you’d look more alluring with a semi. But maybe not. Don’t hook up before our officers versus grunts Grav-Ball game tomorrow. Save your energy for beating the squadron leaders.”  
Mitaka chose and cropped a picture then uploaded it to his new profile. He had, he thought, quite a nice arse.

Hux scowled at his datapad. He’d hoped for a private message, maybe containing an apology from Mitaka for storming off like a spurned cadet. He deleted his entire profile in disappointment and irritation, then regretted it immediately. The best thing to take his mind off Lieutenant Fucking Mitaka, he reasoned, would be a new partner, someone whose expectations rose no higher than a quick fumble in a supply closet. Hux thought hard. He knew Unamo and Kylo Ren were users too but a direct message to the Petty Officer would be a serious breach of protocol, and he shuddered at the thought of asking Kylo Ren for anything that gave Hux relief other than his absence. Kaplan was a possibility, but he’d be smug about it in strategy briefings for days. Hux sighed. He wanted… he wanted Mitaka. The man had talent. Hux used his sanisteam and took a new profile picture in the mirror. A little fogging around the edges might soften his image.

 _User not found_  
Mitaka nodded in satisfaction at the screen. His old profile was gone. He browsed profiles until he had three saved then sent requests to all three. One came back immediately with a polite, _”No thanks, you look cute but I like more beef on my bone.”_ Another replied an hour later with a request for a discreet meeting place, but for the next day due to excessive workload. Mitaka suggested a place and a time that allowed him some recovery after his Grav-Ball game, and settled down to sleep more soundly than usual.

Grav-Ball was not an officially recognised competition sport on _The Finalizer,_ but it was popular amongst the ranks. Hux wished the officers would spend less time playing and placing wagers, and more time training in proper combat sports. The charm of Grav-Ball was utterly lost on Hux, who had never been keen on team sports, preferring solo activities where he would not have to share the glory of a win and obliterating an adversary was a more personal satisfaction. Still, it helped maintain a good relationship with his subordinates if he occasionally made a polite show of cheering on a winning team, and Phasma’s best squadron leaders were well in the lead. He winced and shook his head as one of the officers went down, body-slammed by an impressively muscular ‘trooper. 

Phasma laughed. “General, that was one of yours. Hope you don’t need him on duty for a couple of days, Being tackled by RG4522 is like being hit by a hammerhead.”  
Hux sighed. He should check the extent of officer’s injuries and schedule a replacement if it was someone in a key position.  
“Tell me, Captain,” Hux asked as he turned to leave, “do you understand the meaning of a _friendly_ competition?”  
Phasma turned her attention back to the game, restarting with a substitute player. “Reggie was being friendly, General. Your officer can still walk with assistance.”

The medbay hummed and clicked with activity. Pale green and amber light bathed the interior - a good sign. It meant the unfortunate player, currently lying on a narrow couch with only a disposable blanket draped for modesty, was not seriously hurt. Training good officers was costly and time consuming, and Hux did not want the added desk-work of requisitioning green replacements for experienced crew. He ordered the medidroid out of the way, examined the readouts of the player’s physical assessments, and frowned.  
“I am relieved to see that you will recover, officer. However, this stupid _sport_ has rendered an officer unfit for duty and cost us precious bacta supplies, I am sorely tempted to ban all future games.” Hux glanced at the injured officer, intending to offer a nod and a serious frown then leave. Instead he stared.

“Lieutenant!” The officer struggled to sit up. Hux trotted the few steps over to the side of his narrow couch. Mitaka was going to be badly bruised: he had redness and the beginning of swellings on his ribs and hip. “No, no, stay still. You look a mess.”  
Mitaka grinned weakly up at Hux. “You don’t look so hot yourself, sir.”  
_”The patient is suffering from fractured ribs and suspected concussion and must remain still for treatment and observation. Please do not disturb the patient.”_  
Hux ordered the medidroid to shut up and it trundled away to dock with its charging station.  
“I will ignore that insult, lieutenant, since you are clearly concussed and unaware of what you are saying.” Hux flashed a smile. “Besides, I happen to know that I am irresistible.”  
Mitaka laughed then groaned and clutched his side.  
“I think I pulled something important.”

Hux smiled in relief that not only was Mitaka going to heal quickly, but there seemed to be no awkwardness between them. He glanced back at the open doorway then leaned forward and kissed Mitaka, ready to pull away if the soft press of his lips was unwanted. But he felt Mitaka’s hand from his uninjured side in his hair, knocking his cap off and urging him closer. Hux complied willingly, feeling Mitaka’s tongue tentatively slip across his lower lip. He parted his lips in response to the touch, feeling slight panic low in his core that someone might see through the open door. He closed his eyes. Just a few more seconds.

_The patient must remain still for treatment. Visitors must now leave._

Hux stood up straight again, asked Mitaka if he needed anything, then left the lieutenant to the medidroid. He could request updates on Mitaka’s treatment from the comfort of his quarters, and set up a datapad patched into the medical computer system to alert him of any changes to Mitaka’s condition. He noted when Mitaka was treated with bacta, when Mitaka was offered pain relief, when he refused food and accepted water. He checked the time on his chrono when Mitaka was declared fit to return to his quarters for bed rest, and itched to be the one to escort him there. But that duty fell to one of his bunkmates and Hux suppressed a prickle of jealousy. He shut off the feed from the medical computers and prepared for bed. 

His comm alerted him to an incoming message as he headed for the sanisteam and he cursed. Hux shook his head at his lack of attention to his diary. It was a personal comm directed to his personal device via the hook-up app: he’d stood someone up by accident. Hux shook off his irritation. It couldn’t be helped and it wasn’t as if he knew the face above the anonymous picture of broad shoulders and a narrow waist, pale skin on a nicely rounded arse. And it wasn’t as if his new profile could be used to identify him from the few words it contained and the picture taken of his reflection in the steamed up mirror, with his face out of shot. And he no longer wanted a faceless fuck in a supply closet. He opened the message with his finger already hovering over _delete._

_Sorry I couldn’t make our hook-up and I didn’t comm. I got injured and just got out of medbay. Another time?”_


	5. Empty

Hux threw his comm across the small room, where it bounced off the wall and rattled on the floor. Hadn’t he _just left_ Mitaka after seeing him in the medbay? Hadn’t he _forgiven_ the ungrateful lieutenant, and shown it with a kiss? Mitaka had _kissed him back_ despite surely _knowing_ that a general could not be seen to be intimate with a lower ranking officer. And _right here_ was a message that proved Mitaka didn’t care about loyalty. Despite his general’s benevolence, Mitaka was busy rearranging a hook-up with _someone else._

It occurred to Hux as he unclenched his fists and retrieved his personal comm, thankfully undamaged, that tiredness may have made him irritable and the _someone else_ in this scenario was himself. Even if Mitaka was unaware, what harm had been done? He rubbed the crescent marks from his palms and his flare of anger abated. He would reply, rearrange the hook-up and surprise the lieutenant, demand that… demand what, exactly? Hux tutted at himself. He should not need this replaceable, insignificant subordinate distracting his mind from his purpose. He would reply, rearrange the hook-up and _just happen to be passing_ to observe Mitaka’s behaviour.

No, Hux changed his mind again. That would not do either. He replied to cancel the hook-up then used his override code on the system that handled personal comms and accessed the app’s records. He found Mitaka’s account quickly.

Mitaka frowned at the cancellation then shrugged. His ribs, although their healing was accelerated, were still painful and would be for several days, and the bruising smeared ugly mottled black-purple across his side. He put his comm away and didn’t bother opening the app again until the bruise faded to yellowish brown and he no longer yelped when Eljit or one of the others accidentally nudged him in their shared ‘fresher. 

He’d had two full cycles off duty to recover enough that he would be fit to stand at his console for a full shift. Hux had not attempted to contact him, and Mitaka wrote off the visit from Hux in the medbay as a symptom of concussion and painkiller-induced confusion. Clearly, the general thought nothing of him and it would do him good to remember that, whatever tempting hallucinations his subconscious fed him.

It was Eljit who prompted him to use the app again, gushing enthusiasm at the end of gamma shift when Mitaka was trying to get to sleep.  
“Hey, Doph, there’s a new guy in tech who’s just your type—,” Eljit paused and smirked, “—a redhead. He asked the usual newbie questions, you know, _‘where’s the break room, whose arse do I kiss to get extra rations, how does one get laid around here…’_ so I showed him the app. I tried to get him to send you a request but I couldn’t find your profile.” Eljit paused for breath. “Did you delete it again? I had you saved in my _To-Do List._ Not for…“ Eljit waved a hand, ”that. You know my preferences, haha. Just so I can show you off to cute new engineers and help a fellow officer out. Anyway, search the new profiles and see if there’s anyone there you like and thank me after you come in a tight, new arse.”  
Mitaka grinned and reached for his comm and datapad. “Thanks, I think. I don’t remember deleting my account again but I’ve not had any notifications since… Huh.” He frowned at the screen.

 _login or register_  
Mitaka pressed his thumb onto the device’s sensor again.  
_User not recognised_  
_Register new account?_

Mitaka closed the app and tried again after wiping his sleeve across the sensor.  
_User not recognised_  
_Register new account?_

Mitaka glared at the glowing screen. He shut the device off completely, restarted it and tried again.  
_User not recognised_  
_Register new account?_

Probably a glitch, he decided, annoying but no big deal. He’d’ve missed out on requests during a time when he was not in a position to do anything much physically anyway. Mitaka tapped the button to set up a new account, entered his username and comm ID and waited.

_Invalid comm ID. Re-enter._

He double checked on his device, double checked as he entered the symbols, and waited.

_Invalid comm ID. Re-enter._

This time, Mitaka found a slip of flimsi and carefully wrote his personal comm ID on it in clear figures before entering it on his datapad.

_Invalid comm ID. This device is blocked. To unblock, contact your duty support team._

Mitaka cursed. He’d rather buy a new comm for personal use than call IT and tell them he’d got locked out because of a hook-up app. There had to be another way. He had to know someone who was clever with security systems and might help discreetly. 

The solution flashed into his mind as he looked up from his console during his next shift and locked eyes with Unamo. She smirked at him. Of course, thought Mitaka, Eljit would have said something. He had probably asked her if she knew any redheaded grunts who might like to take on a desperate officer. 

Unamo looked up when Mitaka sat opposite in the bridge officers’ break room.  
“Don’t tell me — Elli convinced you to join us in a foursome?”  
“Fuck! No.” Mitaka gave an embarrassed laugh and shook his head. “I need your knowledge of the comms systems.” He passed his comm across the table. “This is blocked. Can you find out who deactivated my comm ID?”  
Unamo shrugged then nodded. “Probably. What’s it worth?” Mitaka’s jaw dropped. Unamo smiled at the comm device. “Tell you what.” She aimed a clear gaze at Mitaka and watched him crumble a little. “If I find the saboteur, you teach sweet Elli to do anal nicely.”  
“WHAT!” Mitaka lunged for the device but Unamo snatched it away with a delighted grin.  
“Gotcha! Ha! He said you’d never fall for that one. Now he owes me and ph— Let’s just say you won’t see much of Lieutenant Major Eljit for a couple of days.”  
Mitaka shook his head and muttered, “I suspect that’s a win-win situation.”

The rest of the duty shift passed without major incident. General Hux ran a simulated rebel attack and berated those officers whose actions would have cost lives, praised those who acted properly, and ignored Mitaka completely. Mitaka’s declaration of _”Ventral cannon hot, sir!”_ roused a silent snigger from Unamo, then her face fell as she tapped at her terminal. She shot Mitaka a glance that made him wither and look away. Unamo caught up with him at the end of their shift and steered him by the elbow to the busy mess hall. Under the cover of scraping cutlery, rattling plastoid, humming electricals and off-duty chatter, she gave him the news she had discovered from the ship’s comms logs.

“Forget what you asked me to find out. Just pretend it never happened and cough up for a new comm.” Unamo shook her head and a finger at Mitaka. “Some things it’s better not to know.”  
“Oh come on!” Mitaka blustered. “You can’t drop something like that into conversation and expect me to leave it! At least tell me. Then I can make my own decision.”  
Unamo looked around then sighed. “Well. I suppose Elli did tell me you like redheads. Who do you suppose is the redhead with the highest security clearance on the ship?”  
Unamo watched Mitaka’s face shift from puzzlement to realisation to anger.  
“That ginger FUCK!”

 

“Oh? That’s _General Ginger Fuck_ to you, lieutenant. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”  
Mitaka glared. He hadn't actually expected the room to be occupied, or the entry code Hux had given him before still to work. But he had marched from the mess to the quarters he’d walked out of before just to confront Hux about his breach of… of _something._ But having stormed in yelling, Mitaka had no idea what to say next and, with a significant measure of fear gnawing at his core, he realised his career was probably over.

Hux looked up. “Lieutenant, please, sit.” He placed his datapad, still faintly glowing, on the table surface between in-tray and out-tray, and swivelled his chair to face Mitaka. “I expect you found your comm locked. Hmm? Yes.” Hux nodded. “I did that. Petty Officer Unamo is quite clever with comms. I think she is overdue—”  
“She didn’t tell me!” Hurried words. “I guessed.”  
“—promotion. Hah! Guessed!”  
“It makes sense.” Mitaka sat heavily and flopped forwards, elbows on knees, head in his hands. “I sent you a message after I got out of medbay. You cancelled. You didn’t want me on the app again in case you accidentally requested me again.” Mitaka covered his face with both hands and shook his head. “Sir, sorry. I will go. I’ll fill in transfer forms as as soon as I—“  
“You will do no such thing!” Hux gaped at Mitaka. “You _knew_ it was me? WHY THE SITH DIDN’T YOU SAY SO!”  
“I TRIED!” Mitaka stood to point at Hux. “I told you why I missed our hook-up so you’d know it was me, and you just canceled without… without a care! What the fuck was I supposed to think?”  
Hux got up and paced the small room. He almost yelled again. He whirled to face Mitaka and jabbed a finger at him. “I thought you were looking for someone ELSE!” Hux gritted his teeth in a twisted grimace. “I couldn’t bear to think of you servicing some uncouth grunt in a filthy corner. I deactivated your account and your personal comm because I WANT YOU TO BE ONLY MINE!” 

They stared at one another for a second before Hux lunged forward to kiss Mitaka, but Mitaka pressed his lips tight shut and leaned his head back. He pushed Hux away.  
“No. Sir, no. I can’t fall for you if I’m under your watch all the time. A few weeks ago that was all I thought I wanted, but now I just want to get through the next few weeks until I can transfer out.”

Hux stood rooted to the spot as, for the second time, Mitaka turned and walked away.


	6. Afterwards

Hux skim-read the transfer application on his datapad and hit _rejected,_ then went back to read it in more detail. Mitaka’s application was suspiciously minimal. There were no extenuating circumstances, no family on distant planets in obscure systems that needed his presence, no hint of a desire to widen his experience that would reveal ambition. He just wanted to be somewhere else. Hux frowned and tapped his cheek with his fingers. He went back to the end of the document and changed _rejected_ to _pending_ then set a time of three standard days for review. That would delay the process and give the lieutenant a while to think over his actions. 

Meanwhile, Mitaka lay on Eljit’s bunk with his head on his bunkmate’s lap while Eljit scrolled through Mitaka’s copy of his transfer application.  
“I don’t think this will pass,” said Eljit, “thankfully. To transfer off the flagship you need a really good reason and—“ he lowered his voice to a murmur, _“—I sucked the general’s ginger dick twice and now my harmless crush is a raging case of heartbreak_ isn’t a reason you would want to commit to writing.”  
“Shut up!” Mitaka smacked Eljit’s shin. “There must be hundreds of faceless lieutenants who’d want to swap places with me. Why wouldn’t he allow it? Get me out of his sight?”  
“Oh I _wonder,”_ Eljit laughed. “I think our commanding officer likes a challenge. And you’re it. Doph, can I ask you a serious question?” Mitaka turned to look up at his friend’s face. Eljit put the datapad down. “Why not? I mean, you like him. You could have a hot, ginger, regular fuckbuddy. Why turn him down?”  
“Elli, have you forgotten the bit where he accessed my personal comm, deleted my hook-up account and blocked my comm ID from the ship’s communications database and yelled at me that he didn’t want me to see anyone except him? It’s a bit… you know.”  
Eljit nodded and hummed. “Stalker-y?”  
“Controlling.” Mitaka sat up. “Thanks for reading it anyway. Any idea how long this might take?”  
Eljit shrugged.

Mitaka’s comm pinged back to life the next morning as he dressed and, when he checked, his hook-up account had been restored. There was one message waiting for him, _Can we talk?_ from Hux’s account. Mitaka clicked on the link to Hux’s account. The photo that had given his identity away to Mitaka (who else had a personal sanisteam with a proper mirror?) was gone and the profile text had changed from _”Busy officer needs no-strings stress relief”_ to _”Waiting for your reply.”_

He rolled his eyes and shook his head and closed the app. Ten tortuous minutes later he opened it again. 

_Please authorise my transfer._

A new message came a couple of minutes later.  
_Not until we discuss this. Beginning of delta shift. You know the room._

He felt weak, as if something inside had uncoiled and gnawed at his gut. Mitaka sat on his bunk so heavily that it creaked and dropped his comm beside him. He gripped his knees hard and told himself to be calm. After a minute he picked up his comm.  
_No._

Mitaka dropped the device into his storage box, slid it away neatly and finished dressing for duty. He had the whole of alpha and beta shift to work on the routine tasks that occupied every minute of every shift at his console, operating and maintaining the ship’s weapons systems. He entered the bridge three minutes before the formal crew handover and stood to attention, ready to salute his counterpart and take over. To his surprise, a more junior lieutenant marched up, saluted, handed him a datapad and completed the handover. Mitaka glanced at the interloper, read the document that opened at his fingerprint, clenched his jaw and marched off the bridge.

“Sir.” Mitaka snapped out a salute as he came to a standstill in front of Hux.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka. Sit down. This is not a formal hearing.” Hux pointed at a molded plastoid chair in the corner, then waved at the space where Mitaka stood. “Bring that over and sit there.”  
Mitaka obeyed after a pause and a murmured _please_ from Hux.  
“Sir—“  
“You’re wondering why I insisted on this meeting.”  
“No, actually. I’m wondering when my formal transfer hearing will be.”  
Hux looked across at Mitaka, eyebrows raised and lips parted, an uncomfortable catch in his breath. “Do you think a formal hearing is the best place for us to discuss the reason for your transfer request? In front of two other senior officers? Is _that_ where you would like to explain for the first time that your motivation for a transfer is that you became _intimate_ with your general and when he wanted more than a casual fuck you thought he was… he was—“  
“A creep, sir.” Mitaka tensed in his seat, fear gnawing again, looking everywhere except at the man across the desk, ready to bolt on unsteady legs.

Hux sat stunned into silence, staring at Mitaka. Mitaka raised his eyes briefly and looked away again. Hux spoke after a few seconds, voice subdued. “You… you think I’m a _creep?”_ Hux sat back, hand over his mouth. He leaned forward, head slowly shaking, hands pressed flat on the cool surface of the desk to prevent him from making tight fists that would leave crescent indentations in his palms. “Why?”  
Mitaka flashed anger at this and fought to keep it down. “WHY? You don’t even think you…” He gripped his knees tightly. “Permission to speak my mind, sir?”  
“Yes! That’s what I want!”  
Mitaka’s words tumbled, “Even if you don’t like what I have to say?”  
Hux sighed. “Dopheld, please tell me what’s so awful that you’d leave _The Finalizer_ over it.”

Mitaka pushed his chair back a few inches. “One, you treat me like I’m inferior even when we’re out of uniform. Two, you accessed my personal comm because you got jealous. Three, you don’t even seem to know it was wrong, sir, so what else might you do?”

Hux pushed both hands through his hair and sat back. He looked straight at Mitaka and sighed. He leaned forward again. “I did know it was wrong. Mitaka, I would never have done that if—” Hux stopped and bit his lip, wondering how much of the truth he wanted to share. Mitaka raised an eyebrow and his tone oozed sarcasm.  
“If I hadn’t made you jealous?”  
“No! If I thought for a second that you’d find out it was me. I thought you’d assume it was some kind of network glitch. Look, I’m an arsehole sometimes but I’m not a creep. I didn’t pry into any personal files. You could have had the entire codebook for the rebel transmissions in your personal files in a subfolder titled _treason_ and I wouldn’t have seen them. I copied your comm ID, cloned your security fingerprint key so I could delete your account and that was it.”

“And that was it.” Mitaka parroted Hux in a voice devoid of emotion.  
“It was a stupid, impulsive over-reaction, a breach of privacy, and I regret it.”  
“Because you got caught.”  
Hux sighed and shrugged. “Unamo wasn’t discreet enough. I saw she’d been fishing around in the activity logs for the personal comms and guessed what she was looking for. So I came clean. I told you myself. I’d thought after I visited you in medbay maybe we—”  
“Wait,” Mitaka frowned and leaned forward, confusion blurring his resolve. “That was _real?_ You came to see if I was hurt and we… we…”  
“I kissed you and you held on, pulled me in like a sarlacc, lieutenant. Had anyone passed and glanced in I think they would have had no doubt about the nature of our relationship.”  
Mitaka sat back with his hands over his face, shaking his head. He didn’t know whether he wanted more to get up and run as far as it was possible to get, or leap over the desk into Hux’s lap and kiss him, forgive him.  
“Sir, I need to think. This is _insane.”_

Hux smiled and nodded then put on his serious face. “Dopheld, I apologise for the thing with your comm and I promise nothing like that will happen again. As for me treating you like an inferior, please tell me when I am being an arsehole.”  
“Don’t call me Dopheld! Armitage, you’re being an arsehole!”  
“An apologetic arsehole. Mitaka, please withdraw your transfer application. I am asking as nicely as I possibly can without choking. I am not nice.”  
“No need to remind me, sir. Is this so that the top brass won’t find out you had your dick down my throat?”  
“Twice, I had my dick down your throat twice and your fingers in my arse once. No, it’s so that I might have a small chance of getting my dick down your throat again, lieutenant, and maybe wiggle _my_ fingers somewhere that makes you happy.” 

Mitaka stared at Hux, jaw slack and head reeling. Hux stared back. Hux flushed pink and looked away first and Mitaka stifled a giggle with his fist. Hux’s comm buzzed and he cursed at his datapad. He stood and walked towards the door. “I have to go. There’s a report of a large creature in a black cowl terrorising the techs on deck six. You can go back to your duty.” Mitaka stood to follow Hux out. Hux paused and turned and bit his lip again, a slight frown betraying his uncertainty. Mitaka almost barged into him but halted just in time, impossibly close. Neither moved for a heartbeat, then both did, each surging forward to meet the other in a kiss neither planned. In that instant, Mitaka knew he would not leave. He wanted this, he wanted Hux with all his arseholeish faults. Hux moved his hands from Mitaka’s head, down his back to his arse and pulled their hips flush. Mitaka thrust once into the touch then pushed Hux off before he got too aroused to hide it. 

Was that a smirk? It wasn’t fair, thought Mitaka, to stand so close to Hux and have to ignore the rush that made him want to pin the general face-first to the wall and fuck the arrogance out of him, make him beg to be allowed to come and make him apologise all over again.  
“Will you come later?” Hux definitely smirked that time and Mitaka smirked back.  
“I fucking hope so, sir!”


	7. Early

Mitaka was short of sanisteam credits and Eljit didn’t have enough spare to lend him. This wouldn’t normally be a problem: every officer below the rank of Major had access to a communal ‘fresher but only more senior officers got a sanisteam in their bunkroom and the privilege of washing with the ship’s recycled water supplies. It was the reason Eljit claimed motivated him to study for promotion, although in moments of despair he also derided the idea of bathing in recycled piss. Sanisteam credits formed the basis of a booming black economy on _The Finalizer_ where no actual money ever changed hands, but chains of favours were usually cashed in at the quarters of senior officers who liked to have mundane tasks done for them. 

A ‘fresher would have to suffice. This meant that Mitaka, although clean, felt grubby. His hair was slicked back to hide its dullness and it made him look sickly pale. He stared at his reflection. He could cancel. He could comm Hux and make up some excuse or other and reschedule for some time when he’d made up the extra eight credits he needed to use Major Dolan’s sanisteam, unless he smelled desperation and hiked the price up. 

Although…

No. It was useless. Mitaka had already found out that the spare quarters where he’d had his first encounter with Hux was occupied by four officers who were very annoyed to discover that a lieutenant knew the access code for their bunkroom. Mitaka flushed with embarrassment at the memory of opening the door and getting yelled at.

But maybe… would it be rude? Would Hux laugh?

Mitaka still hadn’t decided by the time he was admitted to Hux’s quarters. Hux was at his desk, sorting through datapads, still in uniform but with his tunic unfastened and his boots off. Mitaka thought he looked more alluring in dishevelled uniform than nude and wondered if Hux would like a half-clothed fuck sometime soon. _Maybe somewhere like a quiet conference room halfway through beta shift,_ supplied Mitaka’s imagination and he blushed. Hux looked up with a brief smile.  
“Won’t be long. Ten minutes. I promise.”  
“Oh,” Mitaka wondered whether to point out that he’d heard that one before. “Um, if you need some time I would—“  
“Stay! Please, I really will only be ten minutes. Fifteen at most. Make yourself at home.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Yes! If you sit around in your underpants at home, you can do that here too. In fact _please_ do that here. Only without the underpants.”  
Mitaka laughed. “Fine, but only if I can use your sanisteam first.”  
Hux laughed back. “Short on credits for Major Dolan’s little scam, are you?” He pointed. “Through there on the left.”

Mitaka undressed, leaving his clothes folded on the rack, and spent longer than he intended deciding which sanisteam programme to use and examining Hux’s small collection of of toiletries lined up in a neat row on the shelf. A few seconds after he stepped into the enclosure, activated the jets of warm water and soaked his hair, he felt a cold blast as the door opened and Hux crowded in behind him.   
“Let me?”  
Mitaka let Hux take the bottle from his hand. He flicked the cap open and squeezed a generous dollop into his palm then set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together. Hux called _pause_ and the jets stopped, then he lathered the gel into Mitaka’s hair. Mitaka closed his eyes and sighed. Hux moved his soapy hands down over Mitaka’s shoulders and chest, turning him to cover his back in fragrant suds, standing close behind and reaching around to make soapy circles on Mitaka’s stomach, working lower and lower until Mitaka sniggered.  
“I can feel that, you know!”  
“I should hope so!” Hux murmured, thrusting his growing erection against Mitaka’s arse and dropping his hands lower. “Resume!”

Mitaka gasped as the jets started up again, rinsing him while Hux nuzzled and kissed his neck, stroked his cock and cupped his balls. He leaned, feeling his back slippery against Hux’s chest, then laughed and turned.   
“You want it here?” Mitaka pushed Hux back against the cool wall of the enclosure and pressed against him. Hux responded by catching Mitaka’s mouth in a deep kiss and slipping a hand between them. Mitaka pulled away and looked down and around them. Hux laughed and called _halt programme_.  
“Concerned that you might bruise you knees, lieutenant?”  
“More worried that cramp might put a dampener on proceedings if we attempt anything more vigorous than mutual hand-jobs, sir. Perhaps if we relocated to somewhere more spacious?”  
“A very astute observation. Well done, lieutenant! After due consideration I agree with your appraisal of the situation. Come with me.”

Hux took Mitaka’s hand and led him, still damp from the sanisteam and rapidly chilling, along the short passageway that led to his bedroom. Once inside, he turned to Mitaka and asked, “What do you want?”   
Mitaka took in Hux’s expression. His lips curved up at the corners but his eyes betrayed unexpected nervousness. Mitaka smiled. “I want you to trust me.”   
“Trust you.” Hux echoed.  
“Mmhmm. Trust me to find out what you like.” Mitaka grinned. “Or just tell me.”  
Hux laughed and pulled Mitaka down onto his narrow bunk.

 

 

Mitaka woke with his alarm blaring in the distance. He was warm, squashed and a little confused. He tried to sit up but a hand held his arm and a voice mumbled near his ear.  
“Mmmm not yet.”  
“Ugh got to, it’s my PT session.”  
“Someone should put a stop to that torture.”  
“Oh, do you know anyone who could do that for me?”  
“No. Get up. Go to the gym. Be gorgeous.”  
“Ha! Ha-a.” Mitaka slithered out of Hux’s bed and kissed him lightly on the way past. He noted Hux’s uniform crumpled on the passageway floor where he’d hurried to remove it on his way to the sanisteam, shook his head and smiled. He dressed quickly and peered around the bedroom entry at Hux, red hair at improbable angles, pale skin greyish in the dim illumination. “See you again soon?”  
Hux bothered to open his eyes and leer for his reply.  
“Which gym are you allocated?”


	8. Breathtaking

Hux glanced up from behind his precarious mountain of datapads and groaned. “What is it now, Ren? Don’t you have to go meditate or something? I am busy.”  
“There has been a sighting. More than a rumour. When I meditate upon it I feel it, I sense a ripple in the Force. We must change course immediately for–“  
“Change course? Now?” Hux gaped in dismay and his voice rose. “We are almost at the last set of coordinates you supplied! We will be arriving at some long abandoned outpost in under a day and you want to _change course!_ Ren, how do you expect my officers and crew to remain loyal to your cause when all you do is– ”  
Ren cut him off with a gesture. “That is _your_ problem, General. You are loyal to the First Order. It is up to you to foster personal loyalty from your crew.” Ren’s voice dropped to a low rasp through his mask and he took one step closer. “Should I inform the Supreme Leader that his current favourite general has concerns about the risk of mutiny over a change in course?”

_Throw something heavy. Make that stupid tin hat ring like a bell._  
Hux pushed the urge down. Now was not the time for such personal violence. Besides, attempting to attack Kylo Ren physically would be futile, possibly fatal and would add at least another hour to his paperwork. He set his face in stone and stared at the spaces where Ren ought to have eyes.  
“That will not be necessary.”  
Ren dictated coordinates and Hux hurried to scribble them down on a slip of flimsi. Once Ren had growled _”Now, if you please,”_ and left, Hux pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_All I want is to finish my paperwork and go to bed. All I want is sleep in peace for a few hours and stop being exhausted._

Hux’s thoughts strayed to a dark-haired lieutenant who had fallen asleep a few nights ago with his arms still wrapped around him, and got up early to keep an appointment, rushing off with the briefest of kisses and his hair still in disarray. He rubbed his eyes again and smiled. Maybe once he’d logged the order for their course change and held a briefing to update the command team he’d comm Mitaka. He imagined for a few seconds a scene where he carried on with his work until it was complete for the day and Mitaka did… Mitaka did whatever he usually did for entertainment nearby, occasionally bringing him caf and massaging his shoulders.

Hux sighed deeply, commed the duty commander on the bridge, gave the order for Ren’s course change in clear, clipped tones, checked twice that the new coordinates had been entered correctly, and returned his attention to the mundane, essential tasks Ren had interrupted. He wouldn’t summon Mitaka. Either they would argue or they would fuck and neither of those scenarios ended with a clear desk.

 

“Another lonely night in with synthsust and a holovid?” Eljit tutted at Mitaka. “Doph, you’re pathetic. At least go out to the rec area and talk to people. Your friends miss you and want to hear _all_ about the new lover who’s keeping you so very, _very_ busy.” Mitaka offered his bunkmate an unambiguous hand signal. Eljit tutted again and shook his head. “Except he’s not, is he? You’ve been moping in here for days.”  
“He’s probably too busy and I am _not_ moping. I am having some well-earned quiet time.” Mitaka returned his attention to the list of titles on his screen. Eljit looked over his shoulder.  
“Oh, oh no.” He sighed. “You are reduced to watching motivational holos of our dear general giving speeches?” Eljit moved closer until his mouth was by Mitaka’s ear. “Are you imagining him whispering sweet propaganda into– OW!”  
“Shut up, Elli!” Mitaka turned and glared. “Absolutely nobody is allowed to know. Got that?”  
“Understood! Apart from me and Unamo and Unamo’s statuesque girlfriend and Kaplan and half the crew in hangar eight, nobody is to know.”  
“You can say _Phasma._ How does Kaplan know? And what do you mean about hangar eight?”  
“Oh. Kaplan guessed from your hook-up profiles. Apparently,” Eljit’s voice dropped to a whisper, _“Kylo Ren_ yelled something about it when he carved up one of the tertiary control panels in the hangar.”  
Mitaka went even whiter than usual. “Kylo Ren knows? Shit.”   
“You’re not actually worried about that, are you?” Eljit laughed. “Sith! We’re so far beneath him he barely knows we exist and he certainly doesn’t care as long as we stay out of his way.”

Eljit sank onto the bunk beside Mitaka and took the holoprojector menu from Mitaka’s protesting hands. “Ugh these are all old ones. You should comm him and ask if you can watch a holo together. I bet he has a better selection than this.”  
“No,” Mitaka sat with his chin in his hand. “I don’t want to bother him. He’s so busy I bet he doesn’t have time to sit around and watch holovids. I suppose he’ll comm when he’s got some free time.”  
“Huh.” Eljit leaned back against the wall. He grinned and patted Mitaka’s shoulder. “I wonder if he’d make time if you asked him to watch the _right_ holovid with you?”  
Mitaka turned, frowning. “What do you mean? Should I try to find out what kind of holofilms he likes? I bet he likes old Empire war holos.”  
Eljit was shaking his head and tapping the menu screen. “No. That’s not what I mean. I mean… why don’t you send him your favourite _unauthorised_ holovid?”  
Mitaka felt a rosy glow rise up his neck to tinge his cheeks, but his stomach fizzed with excitement. “You think I should send him, um, _Assault on Jab-ass Palace?_ or _In your Endor?”_  
Eljit hooted with laughter. “What about _Rebels Cum?”_  
Mitaka laughed and covered his face. “No. No way. I am _not_ sending him porn. Very well, I will come to the rec with you and cheer up.”

 

Hux woke with a start. His eyes wouldn’t focus and his head hurt, and his stiff back ached and twinged when he tried to correct his posture. The stack of datapads was considerably smaller, but not cleared, yet Hux realised that he could make no worthwhile progress without sleep. He pushed himself to his feet slowly and stretched with care, cursing when his chrono showed that alpha shift would begin in only five hours. Setting an alarm for four hours hence, Hux took himself and his personal datapad to bed. Once settled and ready to sleep, Hux checked his comm one last time. There was one message from Mitaka, sent very late last night. He smiled as he opened it and laughed until he almost cried at its contents. 

 

Mitaka woke early, parched, and checked his comm.  
 _Very educational, lieutenant. I watched your holo-clip with growing interest but, alas, am too tired to contemplate such hard subject matter tonight. Perhaps you might explain it to me slowly and carefully after gamma shift tomorrow?_  
He frowned and scratched and yawned. He remembered going out with Elli, meeting a few others, drinking the ninety-eight-percent-water brew allowed on First Order ships and dancing with Unamo. Then… Oh.

Oh no.

There had been a grunt there, a guard from one of the _TIE_ hangars. Unamo knew her, of course. She’d offered to exchange a couple of bottles of hangar-brewed and ion-engine-distilled _Space Spirit_ for the remainder of Mitaka’s sanisteam credits. He’d agreed and they had jollied away the rest of their downtime by spicing up everyone’s beerwater. Mitaka groaned. His head felt surprisingly clear but he did not remember going to bed. He checked his comm log, dropped the device and burrowed into his blankets.

_I can’t believe I sent the general porn! He thinks I’m a joke._

Mitaka struggled out of bed a few minutes later and headed for the ‘fresher. Alpha shift started in half an hour and he needed synthsust and caf like he needed air.  
“Hey,” Eljit called, “wouldn’t you rather go use Dolan’s sanisteam? You made one _mustafar_ of a profit last night selling shots.”  
Mitaka paused and thought. He shook his head. “I didn’t charge for the shots.”  
“No,” admitted Eljit, “but I did! I’m taking thirty percent.”

Mitaka made it to the bridge in plenty of time for handover, as usual, and fresh from the sanisteam. Half an hour into his duty, a junior lieutenant relieved him and handed him a message. Mitaka nodded, saluted and marched off the bridge before he allowed a frown to worry his face. He waited outside the general’s briefing room. After a minute, the door opened and Eljit marched out quickly, not even pausing for a flicker of sympathetic eye contact.  
“ENTER!”  
Mitaka marched in and stood at attention after the smartest salute he could manage. Hux grimaced. “Oh _do_ close the door, lieutenant.”

Mitaka complied. Hux glanced up without smiling then turned back to his datapad. He sighed and looked up again.  
“I have to give you a formal, verbal warning, Doph. For selling an ethanol-based intoxicant. Three junior crew members are throwing up when they should be on duty.”  
“But—”  
“You can appeal but you would lose. Best if you just accept it. It will lapse in two hundred standard days. Your friend who was in here just before claimed it was all his idea but you were the one seen using Dolan’s sanisteam this morning. Doph, are you really so stupid?”  
Mitaka could have cried. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, dropping his hands to his sides. “I’m sorry, sir. Lapse of judgment, sir. It will never happen again.”  
“Of course it won’t. Captain Phasma will see to it that the crude distillery is destroyed. I see at least that you had the sense not to get so drunk you were unfit for duty.”  
Mitaka thought he might throw up. He mumbled a quiet _“No, sir.”_  
Hux snorted. “However, you were drunk enough to send me a thirty second clip from something called, _’The Cumslut Clones of Kamino,’_ which was particularly thoughtful since my father and I developed the stormtrooper programme without the use of cloning.”

Mitaka was mortified but Hux grinned as if it was the best joke he had ever heard. Mitaka calmed and sighed. “It was that or _Ass Eaters of Arkanis_. It was fifty-fifty and I chose badly.”  
Hux trembled with suppressed mirth. “Did you know I was born on Arkanis? Doph?”  
Mitaka shook his miserable head. 

Hux stood up, walked around his transparisteel desk and perched on it facing Mitaka. “That holoclip is the only thing that has made me smile in days. I want to see you later. I’ve been so busy that I feel as if _someone_ is deliberately wasting my time but your comm reminded me of something I’d rather be doing than paperwork.”  
Mitaka looked up, heart beating fast and stomach churning.  
“Oh?”  
“Mmhmm. You. You can use my sanisteam whenever you want. Go back to your console, Lieutenant, don’t vomit and… oh.”  
“Uh?”  
“Are you too sick to keep our date tonight?”  
Mitaka grinned. “I promise I barely drank any of that space-spirit. Tasted rough as Palpatine’s piss, sir.”

Hux stood up, held Mitaka’s head and kissed him hard. Mitaka felt faint, whether from fear or lust or lack of air, he didn’t know or care. He pushed back, wrapping both arms around Hux’s neck, holding tight and losing himself in the kiss. He felt Hux’s tongue slip across his lower lip and push between, and parted his lips further. He giggled and jerked his head away, and Hux laughed. They stood for a few seconds, close and touching, smiling. Hux bit his lip. Mitaka raised an eyebrow.  
“Um. Do you understand what I meant in my reply?”  
Mitaka’s heart skittered like a mouse-droid.  
“I hope so, sir. Your quarters?”  
Hux frowned and then his face cleared.  
“Yes, but wait for my comm.” Hux kissed Mitaka once more and pushed him away. “Don’t you have a console to manage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut for the next chapter :P


	9. Can't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 words but I promise there's some action :P

Mitaka stood facing a door on a deck he had never had cause to visit before. It had all the markings of an accommodation deck, with gaudy paint on the durasteel, ropes of emergency guide lighting set into the floor and blast doors ready to drop and seal every junction. But although the doors were well spaced apart, each only had a single line for one name instead of two or four or six. He stared at the name in neat script on the door he’d been directed to in a private comm ten minutes earlier.

_Hux, A. Gen._

He looked up and down the empty corridor, and jumped as a familiar voice crackled and hissed from the entry panel beside the door.  
_”Are you going to stand out there all evening, Doph?”_  
Mitaka shook his head and his face warmed. He pressed the entry pad and the door slid open.

Once inside, Mitaka dropped his bag then stood and stared at the tasteful decor and the comfortable furniture. _Smells so good in here. Kriff! There’s even a kitchen! Can he cook? Fuck he looks so fucking good in training gear._  
Hux laughed. “You’ve never been inside a commanding officer’s quarters before?”  
“I thought I had!” replied Mitaka, giving Hux a pantomime hurt look. “What’s that set of rooms I usually meet you in?”  
“My work suite. I can work until late then sleep. It’s basic but I prefer to keep work and leisure time separate.”  
“Oh.” Mitaka’s face broke out into a grin. “Does that mean booty calls have been reclassified from _work_ to _leisure,_ sir?”  
Hux frowned. “Sit down you arsehole. I called you for dinner too. Is that an overnight bag? I hope it is.”  
“Yes, and I brought a couple of holos and… stuff.” Mitaka perched on the edge of the sofa and suppressed the urge to ask if this evening counted as a date. “In case you wanted to watch something.”  
“Tell me now, Doph.” Hux arched an eyebrow and comically dropped his voice. “Did you bring porn?”  
“Yes. I brought _’A New Hole’_ which is a truly charming twenty-three minutes of someone having their first experience of anal, and _’The Cock Wars’_ in case you were in the mood for a little rough barrack-room orgy voyeurism. Was that too forward of me?”  
Hux shook his head. “I only have one question, lieutenant.”  
“Oh?” Mitaka smiled at Hux, and Hux smiled back.  
“Tonight I planned dinner and sex. But in which order?”

Mitaka laughed and stood up. He walked over and pulled at the fastening of Hux’s soft grey jacket, pushing it from his shoulders and sliding it down his arms, leaning forward and kissing Hux gently. He left Hux’s jacket hanging halfway down his arms and slid his hands under the hem of the vest underneath. Hux shivered and giggled at the sensation of cool hands on his warm skin, then groaned and bit his lip as Mitaka’s fingers found one of his nipples and pinched it until the skin puckered and hardened. After a minute, Mitaka pulled the hem of the vest up and over Hux’s head, adding it to the garment already preventing Hux from using his hands in retaliation. Mitaka trailed his fingernails gently across Hux’s chest and stomach, admiring the way the pale skin responded with red tracks and gooseflesh. Hux closed his eyes for a moment. Mitaka moved in and kissed the junction where Hux’s neck met his shoulder, eliciting another shiver. Mitaka shifted to kiss along Hux’s collarbone, his hands sliding around Hux’s back and slipping under the waistband of his loose training leggings. Hux gasped and giggled as Mitaka’s tongue and teeth found his nipple and firm hands clamped over his backside.

“Not fair!” Hux wriggled away, but not before Mitaka felt Hux’s hardening cock through the fabric of their clothing. His own twitched in response. Mitaka let Hux go and helped him pull his arms free, then allowed Hux to help him out of his own tunic and undershirt. They kissed, eyes closed, warm skin held together by Mitaka’s arms around Hux’s back and Hux’s hands on Mitaka’s arse. Mitaka thought Hux seemed nervous, hesitant to go any further. He broke off after a while and smiled.

“What would you like to do? Was _’A New Hole’_ an accurate choice?” Hux, face already pink from their mild make-out, looked away and nodded. Mitaka kissed him once more, took his hand and pulled him toward the sofa. “Great. We can watch that and if you see anything you like we can do it. Or not. Up to you.”  
“You won’t be annoyed if I don’t even want to watch it all?” Hux asked, frowning.  
“No.” Mitaka found the holoprojector remote control and fished a memory chip from his pocket. “I know I say every time that I want to fuck you that way, and I do, but only if you want it. I have a particular fantasy.” Mitaka looked at Hux at last, smiling as he slotted the memory chip into the reader on the holoprojector base. “It involves your arse, my cock, and a big desk stacked with datapads.”  
“What if…” Hux hesitated, standing beside the sofa. “What if I never want to have you in me like that?”  
Mitaka shrugged. “Then I never put my cock in your arse and I stop asking. It’s no big deal.”  
Hux still stood back with a slight frown pulling at his mouth and creasing his forehead. “What if I decide I want to shove _my_ cock in _your_ arse?”  
Mitaka shrugged again. “You can do that if you like. Do you want to?”  
Hux sat down heavily. “I don’t know yet. Do you _really_ get off on the idea of fucking me over my paperwork?”  
Mitaka sniggered. “Keeps me alert during the duller moments of gamma shift. Don’t you ever find your mind wandering when it shouldn’t?” He pressed _play_ and gave Hux the handset.  
Hux grinned as the holovid started. “If you are a _very_ good boy, I might tell you.”

Hux had many questions. He paused playback after about four minutes.  
“How many fingers have you had in me?”  
Mitaka held up his right index finger. “Only this one. You like it a lot.”  
“I do. And how many…” he gestured at the screen.  
“Two, but keep watching.”  
Hux resumed playback and winced, stopping it again after another minute. He raised an eyebrow at Mitaka.  
“That’s _four_ _._ Is that even possible?”  
Mitaka pursed his lips and nodded. “Yes, if done slowly and carefully. It feels nice if it’s done right.”  
“Oh.” Hux stared at the stilled image of a man bent over a bunk with a hand halfway-disappearing up his arse. Mitaka struggled not to laugh.  
“Do you want to try that?”  
Hux pressed _play_ again and the man groaned in pleasure.  
“Maybe. I don’t know.”  
“What if I put one finger in you, which you like, then two, and see how you feel after that?”  
“Maybe.”  
_Play._

 _Pause._  
“So by the time the, um, captain puts his cock in the new recruit, his sphincter is stretched?”  
“Relaxed. It relaxes. It feels like a stretch but it isn’t painful if you’re relaxed and with someone who knows what they’re doing.”  
“So if I’m with you.”  
Mitaka leaned over and kissed Hux on the cheek.  
“Slightest hint that you want to stop, and we’d stop.”  
_Play._

 _Pause._  
“What does it feel like? I mean, for you?” Hux stared at the still image but his hand squeezed Mitaka’s thigh.  
“Uh, tight around the sphincter muscles. Really nice. Warm inside, but there’s not so much stimulation there. It’s exciting in a way that oral isn’t. I mean…” Mitaka thought about how to word the next part without sounding like a bastard. “Psychologically, it’s a dominance thing I think. Getting your partner to let you do it. It’s taboo, wrong, dirty, perverted and _nice people don’t allow that sort of thing,_ you know?”  
Hux met Mitaka’s nervous gaze with a sneer.  
“Have we not already established that I am _not_ a nice person?”  
Mitaka’s gut twisted and his cock twitched. Hux squeezed again.  
_Play._

 _Stop._  
Hux turned his head to look at Mitaka, who sat leaning against him, enjoying the sensation of Hux’s bare skin on his.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“I want to know what that feels like. With you. And if you mention _any_ of this to _anyone_ I will order you to take a long space-walk out of a short airlock. Understood?”  
Mitaka nodded, face serious.  
“Hux, I want to keep all of this for myself. I—“ _love you. Oh fuck._  
“What?”  
“Promise.”

Hux shut off the holoprojector, stood up and offered Mitaka his hand. Mitaka took Hux’s hand and stood up. He retrieved his bag from the floor, then let Hux lead him through to his bedroom. Hux finished undressing and put his hand on Mitaka’s waistband.  
“What’s wrong, Doph?”  
“Well, you said no so many times—“  
“Four times, as many times as the subject came up.”  
“You said no four times and—“  
“Now I said yes, maybe… you want me to say no again?”  
“I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”  
“Doph, would you feel better if I said no this time too? What’s your worry?”  
Mitaka‘s eyes reflected the dim lighting at Hux. He looked concerned.  
“Nothing, nothing. Except…” He stroked Hux’s cheek. “Promise you’ll tell me if you change your mind. Even if we’ve started, or we’re halfway through. Just say something.”  
“Like what?” Hux would’ve laughed but Mitaka looked like he might cry. “Oh! I know. If I really, _really_ want to stop I will say the _least_ sexy thing I can imagine. Hmm. How about _Kylo Ren?”_  
Mitaka stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop his giggles.

Mitaka took control and Hux allowed it. He positioned himself on the bed, back against the wall.  
“Sit here,” Mitaka directed, “straddle my lap. Mmhmm yes.”  
Hux settled up on his knees and Mitaka reached between his legs, behind him.  
“See?” Hux nodded as Mitaka explained. “I can reach behind you and I can see your face so I can judge your reaction.” Mitaka snapped on a glove and lubed the fingers. Hux braced himself against the wall, hands above Mitaka’s head. Mitaka worked slowly, gently. One finger then two, three after an age during which Mitaka thought his hand might cramp. Hux gasped and groaned and stared at the wall. Mitaka asked him how he felt.  
“Impaled!” Hux retorted. “But in a mostly pleasurable way.”  
Mitaka laughed with relief. “Good! Okay, I want you to sink down onto me when I say. Slowly. Ready?” Hux nodded. Mitaka opened a condom foil with his spare hand and his teeth, rolled it on, lubed it and positioned himself. “Now. OOOH! SLOW!”

Hux settled onto Mitaka. Mitaka groaned and grinned at Hux's expression of intense concentration.  
“Hey, handsome, how do you feel?”  
“Mmm, not like I expected.”  
“You have control from this position so it’s up to you to move. Do whatever makes you feel good. I’ll join in when you’re ready.”  
Hux rolled his hips once then pushed himself up slowly until he was clear of Mitaka’s cock. He settled again on Mitaka’s thighs and touched his cheek.  
“I don’t want to do this. It doesn’t hurt but I don’t want it.”

Mitaka sat up, kissed and hugged Hux. “Sweetheart, that’s fine. Thank you for trusting me enough to try.”  
“You’re okay with that?” Hux sounded unsure.  
“Yes!” Mitaka hugged tighter. “I have a backup plan. Something I think you'll like more than just a finger.” He let Hux go, discarded his condom, and leaned over the side of the bed to rummage in his holdall. He resurfaced with a cloth bag and an expression that made Hux smile.  
“What’s in the bag?”  
With a flourish, Mitaka unveiled a bright pink object as long as his hand, made up of a shaft as thick as a finger with six soft rubbery swellings along its length. He pressed the base and it began to pulse with vibrations. Hux hooted with laughter.  
“You want to put that in me instead of your finger?”  
“Yes,” Mitaka shut it off. “I want to tease you with this and suck you off. It feels _incredible._ I want to see you right on the edge with this in you, then touch you and make you come. I might come just from thinking about how it feels while I watch you.”  
“You really do get off on seeing other people have a good time, don’t you?”  
Mitaka reached for the lube. “Fuck, yes! On your back, sir, if you please? Pillow under your hips. Knees up.”

Hux lay back, gripping his knees to hold them high and apart. Mitaka coated his favourite vibrator liberally and slid the first two knobbles into Hux. “Okay?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
Mitaka eased the rest of the toy in and wobbled it a little. Hux moaned and giggled.  
“How does that feel?”  
“Like a large finger. Nice. Keep going.”  
Mitaka played for a couple of minutes, circling the protruding end of the toy to make the inserted part brush over Hux’s prostate, eliciting a series of pleasure-induced moans. He withdrew it almost completely and thrust it back in slowly a few times, letting Hux feel each bulge as it entered him. By the time he was done, Hux was rock hard and pink faced, head lolling back and lips parted. Mitaka thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. He turned the vibrator on and Hux gasped.  
“Fuck! That is… _Fuck_!”  
Mitaka watched for a few seconds, feeling himself harden more as his own arousal grew. He touched himself, just enough pressure to send a little thrill through his core, then let go. He guided Hux’s legs into a more comfortable position. Hux’s hands moved towards his cock, but Mitaka grabbed his wrists and held them down.  
“No, sir, no touching!”  
“Aaaah I need to… fuck!”  
“Of course you do, sir. All in good time. Hold onto something else if you need to.”

Mitaka shuffled down and settled with his head between Hux’s thighs. Hux had grabbed two fistfuls of blanket and pulled it tight. Mitaka pulled the vibrator out and Hux yelled in frustration. He thrust it in again faster and Hux bucked his hips with a curse. Mitaka leaned down and suckled on Hux’s balls, teasing at the sensitive seam of his perineum with a pointed tongue until Hux grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up.

“Fuck! Now. Bastard. Cocksucker.”

Mitaka laughed. He grabbed the end of the toy in one hand and raised himself up on the elbow of his other arm. He licked from the base of Hux’s cock to the tip then sucked the head between his lips. He held as much in his mouth as he could and slipped his tongue around as far as he could reach. He pushed the end of the toy around in slow circles until Hux came with a series of loud gasps. Mitaka felt for the off button then held still until Hux’s cock finished twitching weakly in his mouth. He sat up and smiled at Hux, lying back with an expression of sheer bliss, and slowly removed the toy. Hux gave a small _”ah!”_ with the removal of each bulge. Mitaka dropped the toy over the side of the bed and lay beside Hux.  
“Was that okay, sir?”  
“Fuck.”  
“Fuck yes or fuck no?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh good.”  
Mitaka spooned behind Hux and held him while he dozed.

 

Hux woke up after an hour and a half, by which time Mitaka had napped too and was ravenous. Hux sat up, rubbing his face. Mitaka sat up and leaned against Hux, a hand on his thigh. “Sanisteam then dinner?”  
Hux nodded and headed for the sanisteam, trailing Mitaka behind him. Once the hiss of the jets ended and they dried off, Hux stroked Mitaka’s fluffed-up hair back into position.  
“Come to the kitchen with me. Maybe you could tell me your fantasy over dinner and maybe I’ll find a way to make it up to you”  
Mitaka followed, frowning at Hux’s back, and sat at the small dining table.  
“Make what up to me?”  
Hux opened the small conservator and took out two trays, slotting them into the oven and setting the timer.  
“One, I had mindblowing sex and you got to masturbate in the sanisteam. That seems an unfair exchange.”  
“It’s what I wanted! Perfectly fair.”  
“Two, I am keeping your toy. If you want to use it, you’ll have to come here and use it on me.”  
“It does look so good in you, sir. Consider it a gift.”  
The oven buzzed and Hux removed two hot trays, setting one in front of Mitaka and the other opposite. He sat down and began to eat.  
“Three, I have to go on duty at the end of delta shift. Something came up: _someone_ scheduled a conference call and I have to be there. Might be ten minutes or might be ten hours.”  
“Ah.”  
“You can stay. Sleep here if you want.”  
“Really?”  
“I’d like that.” Was Hux blushing? “I rather like the thought that you’re waiting for me.”

They finished eating and Hux dressed in his uniform while Mitaka watched. Mitaka followed Hux to the door and Hux turned for a quick kiss. Mitaka wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and held on. Hux held Mitaka’s head and kissed him gently. Mitaka chased Hux’s lips when he pulled away and caught them in another kiss. Hux smiled and kissed Mitaka harder.  
“Mmm I have to go.”  
“I know.” _kiss_  
“I _really_ have to go.”  
_kiss_ “I am not stopping you!”  
Mitaka released Hux’s waist and stroked his face instead. _kiss_  
“I,” _kiss_ “can’t show up,” _kiss_ “to a meeting,” _kiss_ “with Leader Snoke and Kylo Ren,” _kiss_ Hux pushed Mitaka away with a snigger, “in a state of mild arousal. Ren might think I’m hot for _him_ and… no. Sith, no.”

Mitaka watched Hux compose himself and leave his quarters, the perfect image of a serious general ready for anything. The rooms felt unnaturally silent despite the constant hum and thrum of the ship’s systems and he wandered through the entire suite wondering whether to wait up or to sleep. He settled for tiding up the bedroom then lounged on the sofa with a holo. He fell asleep to the mental image of a modified version of his favourite fantasy where a half-clothed fantasy Hux lay back on his desk with Mitaka pleasuring him with toys while datapads slid and tumbled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of sending Mitaka for an [armitage](http://armitage.urbanup.com/775033) (2nd definition)


	10. Quick

“It’s like…” Eljit looked around the mess hall, frowning, trying to find the right word. “You’ve been _domesticated,_ lieutenant!”  
“You’re ridiculous,” Mitaka countered. “Just because I have chosen to be with one person doesn’t mean I’m any different.”  
Eljit shrugged. “Look at the evidence, Doph. Out of the past, umm, fifteen standard days, how many times have you slept in your own bunk? How many times have you gone to the rec to hang out?”  
“I don’t know, Elli, I’ve not been keeping count. Have you not been too busy with Unamo to notice?” Mitaka took in Eljit’s sigh and pressed-tight lips. “Oh. That’s over?”  
“Unamo was really pissed off about the alcohol thing. Phasma dumped her and she blames me. If I hadn’t taken sanisteam credits on your behalf, you wouldn’t have been seen using Dolan’s quarters and gingerdick wouldn’t have known it was you and therefore traced it back to me.” Eljit sighed again. “They patched things up but I’m still in the kennel.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Well, there’s an app for sad bastards like me, eh? Anyway. Two.”  
“What?”  
Eljit stole Mitaka’s caf. “Two,” he repeated after draining the cup. “You have spent precisely two nights at home since you decided to be the general’s pet.”  
Mitaka tried to compose a reply that would convey denial and irritation without sounding as if he was making excuses for himself. The best he could come up with was, “So what?”  
“I miss you.” Eljit pouted. “Break up soon and come home.”  
“You’re an arsehole, Elli. Good job I’ve been nursing a secret crush on you for months and will forgive that sentiment. I’ll be home tonight. He’s got some top secret shit going on and I can’t be near him. Not enough clearance.”  
That made Eljit laugh. “Imagine needing security clearance! Ha! _I am so sorry general, I have level three clearance. That means I can get your cock out but only if you remain fully dressed and I avert my eyes._ Also, do you _really_ have a crush on me?”  
“No, idiot.”

Mitaka had never been so grateful for an official comm during his beta-gamma shift break. He tutted and scowled to hide his excitement as he read it.  
_Hux, A. Gen. : I require your presence in my briefing room immediately._  
“Ugh, got to go. Sorry. See you later?”  
“Sure, unless I get a better offer.”  
Mitaka grinned, leaned over and kissed Eljit on the cheek on his way past. He called to the surprised lieutenant, “I’ll see you at home, darling!” and laughed at the string of expletives that followed him out.

 

Hux was busy. Mitaka entered the briefing room, saluted and waited. His eyes roved over the stacks of datapads on Hux’s desk. He suspected most of them were for his benefit, for show, and he appreciated the effort.  
“At ease, lieutenant. Do you know why I summoned you here?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good.” Hux slotted his datapad into the _OUT_ box and pressed a button on the side of his desk. A droid entered, lifted the box, and trundled out. Hux looked up at Mitaka. “Lock the door. We don’t have much time.”  
Mitaka operated the electromagnetic door lock and walked around the desk to Hux. He pulled Hux up with two handfuls of fabric and kissed him.  
“Steady on! I have to look presentable later. Maybe I should take the tunic off?”  
Mitaka shook his head. “Absolutely not, sir. It all stays on.”  
Hux looked skeptical. He pointed. “Even the hat?”  
Mitaka grinned. _“Especially_ the hat.” 

Hux toed his chair out of the way and it trundled back until it hit the wall. Mitaka unfastened Hux’s belt and tunic, exposing his undershirt. He leaned forwards, hungrily mouthing at Hux’s nipple through the fabric while his hands worked on Hux’s trouser fastenings, pushing both trousers and underpants down to mid thigh. Hux kept his own hands out of the way, flat on the desk behind him. That was the deal they had agreed.

He’d worked on this. They’d talked about it a lot: Hux wondered if maybe he’d be comfortable if it was an occasional thing, a treat he chose to allow Mitaka once in a while, if he earned it. A special event, and definitely _not_ a sign of submissiveness on his part.

Hux felt like he was on fire. If anyone were to override the lock and come in, they would see the general with his cock out and a lieutenant hoisting his legs over his head and fucking him furiously on his desk. The thought excited him even further and he giggled. Mitaka kissed him, rutting against him, and the feel of the cool fabric of Mitaka’s uniform was so deliciously _wrong_ that Hux wondered if he’d last long enough for Mitaka to get his reward.

Mitaka unfastened his own clothing and shook his trousers to his knees. He grinned at Hux. “Supplies?” Hux opened a drawer. Mitaka put on a glove, stroked his cock fully erect and put on a condom, and brought the lube within easy reach. “Up you get!”  
Hux perched on the edge of the desk. Mitaka caught his feet and guided Hux’s ankles up onto his shoulders, then pushed his undershirt up as far as it would go to reveal Hux’s pale skin.  
“Fuck, sir, you look so good like this!”  
Hux frowned although he wanted to laugh at their absurdity. “We don’t have all day, lieutenant.”  
“No sir, sorry sir.”  
Mitaka lubed his fingers and his cock. He slipped his forefinger into Hux easily and smiled at the expression on Hux’s face: eyes closed and a slight smile. Hux lay back, knocking over the closest pile of datapads and sending them slithering across the transparisteel surface. He noted with a smirk that one clattered to the floor. Mitaka would like that. He reached his hands above his head and gripped the edge of the desk. Mitaka pushed two fingers into him, twisting them around and thrusting in and out. Hux felt his muscle twitch and relax, and he gasped as Mitaka ducked down and sucked the head of his cock.

Mitaka reached for the lube again and Hux felt abandoned while he waited the few seconds it took for Mitaka to apply more lube to him, and to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Mitaka penetrated him oh-so-slowly, letting the breath leak through his teeth in a long hiss.  
“Okay? Sir?”  
“Hurry up and fuck me, lieutenant. Anyone with an override code could walk in here and see me like this.”  
“Indeed sir.” Mitaka moved carefully at first: slow, shallow thrusts that missed the spot and made Hux want to yell at him.  
“Get a bloody move on!”  
Mitaka sped up. He thrust harder and deeper, hugging Hux’s thighs tight. Hux drifted quickly to the edge of orgasm. His entire groin area tingled as if his stiff cock hadn’t been touched in weeks and the slightest breath across it would make him come. Something fizzed low in his gut. This was not going to take long. Mitaka shifted position a little and thrust again even faster. Hux tried to call out a warning but all that came from his mouth was a low wail as his climax hit and held him while Mitaka faltered to a halt, spent. 

Mitaka waited a minute to get his breath back, gripping onto Hux’s legs for support. He pulled out slowly and found wipes in the drawer to clean Hux up. He discarded his condom and glove with the wipes and fixed his clothing then helped Hux to sit up and kissed him.  
“Sir, that was fu—“  
Hux wobbled and almost collapsed as his own knees betrayed him when he tried to stand to fix his uniform. “No time. Talk tomorrow. Go!” 

Mitaka nodded and kissed Hux again, the barest touch of their lips, then left. Hux checked his uniform again, called a service droid to empty the wastebasket, and tidied his datapads. Right on time, the door opened and Kylo Ren strode in.

Maybe, Hux thought, he would tell Mitaka his own fantasy over dinner sometime soon.


End file.
